Fishing tackle often comprises one primary fishing line connected to a rod and reel and other, shorter lines to connect lures or weights to the primary fishing line. Lure leader lines are used to connect the lures to the primary fishing lines. The lure leader line and lure or bait typically float and are subject to the currents and movements of the water thereby simulating natural bait for fish. Weights are added by means of weight lines to control the water depth at which the lure will float. The depth and movement of the lure is important to its effectiveness in attracting fish.
One annoying problem for fishermen is the twisting of weights around a fishing line or the leader line. While casting or trolling, the lure leader line or lure can become twisted and tangled with the fishing line or with the weight line. The weight line or weights can also twist and tangle with the primary fishing line as the line is cast, when trolling or when settled at the bottom. Often the weight can become twisted around the lure leader line. When this happens, the lure or bait does not look natural to fish and the effectiveness of the lure in attracting fish is greatly diminished.
Line swivels and snap swivels tend to reduce twisting and tangling of fishing lines. Harms, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,153 discloses a device for use with fishing tackle. The '153 device is used for removing twist from a fishing line. The device comprises a body having a connector for connecting the body to the end of the fishing line with the body having rib means or fin means thereon which cause it to rotate when it is drawn through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,608 to Hook teaches a fishing line connecting system for removing and changing lures and weights.
What is needed is terminal tackle that minimizes or prevents the primary leader line, weight and weight lines and lure and lure leader lines of the fishing tackle from twisting and tangling with each other. Less tangling of lines can lead to better catching.